You're all bones
by agirlsufferingwritersblock
Summary: The Kazekage comes to visit and Sakura hasn't been eating, so he treats her to dinner. Well guess what? Gaara likes his girls with meat. Eh, worth reading. Has a bit of humour.


Hello, readers! :^) So I was going thru my documents, and I came across my "first" Gaasaku fanfic. I read it and well… I JUST HAD TO RE-WRITE IT. It's just… oh my gosh. XD ROFL. So anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'm going to try hard to keep Gaara in character. So don't kill me, okay? GOOD.

_POVs might switch and stuff, but you'll know who will be talking_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Just the story!

My sister Temari and I walked lazily to the Konoha gates exhausted. I noticed that the guards looked a bit surprised, which didn't surprise me at all. They stared at us, but we just kept on walking because we knew they were going to let us in anyway.

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Temari glanced at Gaara, who sighed quietly before he spoke, "did you see the faces of those guards? It's like they still think I'm still that sand monster…"

Temari furrowed her eyebrows, "No, no Gaara. They're just surprised to see the Kazekage here!"

I can tell that it was a lie. Well, I don't know actually. But you know how you always have that feeling? Your damn conscious or something? Yeah. _My _conscious is telling me that what my sister said was a lie.

Gaara had some business to do, so he walked off to the Hokage tower, "I'm going to go to the tower, find a place to stay for us." Gaara said over his shoulder as he stalked off.

Gaara breathed deeply, that was a boring and pointless meeting he has ever been to. He walked slowly out of the tower and didn't even see four stampeding people running to him. Closer… they're coming closer,

"GAARA! GAARA! HEY!"

"Oh… hey, guys." I said awkwardly.

"Long time no see, eh?" Kiba yelled, "hush Kiba, you're yelling again." Hinata whispered in Kiba's ear.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked, "eh, nothing. Now that the chuunins exams are over, we're taking a two week break!" Tenten chirped, "means no missions for now." Neji cut in.

"We're going to the movies!"

"Want to come with us?"

Of course Gaara denied, **who wants to be a fifth wheel**?

They all went their separate ways. Gaara still had no idea where Temari went to find a place to stay, "dang it… why didn't I ask _them_ where that woman went?" Gaara muttered angrily under his breath.

When Gaara turned to a corner, he saw a girl sitting on a cement bench alone. Her eyes were staring weakly on the ground sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably. Her hair was of a rosy pink colour and was tied in a sloppy, untidy ponytail.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Haruno, what are you doing?"

Gaara walked to Sakura, "May I sit?"

Sakura cleared her throat and straightened her back slightly, "the result of our last mission…" "I never asked what happened, Haruno." Sakura looked so thin, like she wasn't eating for days.

Sakura drummed her fingertips on her knee, "hmmm…" she whispered lowering her head once again, "alright, tell me. Go."

Sakura began talking again, "Alright, so the result of our last mission…"

"Sasuke?" Gaara interrupted, "Can you um… stop interrupting?" Sakura looked away.

Gaara sighed and stood up, smoothening his clothes, "Now that I think about it, I've never thanked you properly for saving my brother. Would you like to go to dinner with me? If you like?"

Sakura sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "I guess."

* * *

Sakura and Gaara both arrived at a fabulous restaurant. Sakura had only been there once with her mother, having only tea and chatting. The restaurant had very expensive food, but Sakura had never even eaten breadstick.

They walked inside the large restaurant and a man in a suit carrying two menus walked up to the two, "Kazekage. Young lady, two?" The man bowed, "Yes"

The man directed a table in the far corner for them to sit in, "this is nice, but the food is too expensive." Sakura said as they both sat down across from each other.

"No, it's fine. If you don't want to eat…" Gaara pointed to a basket of breadsticks, "you can eat those."

Sakura took a napkin and settled it on her lap, "Alright," she grabbed the menu on the table, "I guess I'll have some ribs."

Sakura happened to not order only ribs, but a couple of more expensive food, "Gaara, if you don't eat any food, I won't eat any either." Sakura said noticing that Gaara wasn't eating any of his food, "It's fine. I'm just thinking." Sakura shrugged and played with the left over on her food, watching Gaara from her peripheral vision.

"Haruno, I'm sorry if I seem rude, but… why are you a little…"

"Er, thin?" Sakura said shuffling her feet, "Well, yes." Gaara shouldn't have said anything, he knew she'll just breakdown calling herself unattractive or something like that, "I just haven't been eating, that's all." Sakura replied with a mutual tone,"that's just what happens to me after long missions. I get stressed and don't eat." Sakura raised her green eyes, a small smile on her face.

"I have to go," Gaara said looking at the clock, "I have to find my sister." Then Gaara stood up, "Wait!" Sakura yelled attracting stares, "what am I supposed to do with all this?" Sakura nodded at the table, "You have to eat, Sakura. You're all bones. I like girls with meat in them. I'll see you later, maybe tomorrow." Before she could say another word, Gaara interrupted her, "I paid for everything. Please take care of yourself, Miss Haruno." Then Gaara walked towards the doors, while Sakura just sat down by herself, continued eating.

**I don't even know what this is. ROFL. Review? :/ I feel like no one's actually reading my fics. -_- dang it. **


End file.
